roommate in the locker room
by yaoilove2.0
Summary: nitori is to scared to go to the empty pool for some late night practice so he asks rin to go with him. then you discover how rin feels for his roommate. WARNING LOTS OF SEX rin x nitori!


**so they sneak off to get extra training then it starts to get really steamy. also I consider myself a good writer so I do take any request for stories or just pairings. I welcome the request of anyone who reads my work! I love request!**

* * *

"oi rin-senpai." spoke nitori in a quiet manor hoping to gentle wake up the deep asleep red head.

"huh?" moaned the sleepy red head as he slowly sat up. nitori almost jumped straight back to his response. as rin slowly propped himself up on his elbows rubbing his tired eyes. then he looks straight at nitori

"what the heck is it. its like.." rin trailed off looking for the clock to see it only 10:46. then he rubbed his eyes again and looked around the dark room to see where nitori was.

"sooo its not that late I guess.." rin trailed off again thinking since it wasn't that late he shouldn't yell at nitori. he looked around the room then his eyes stopped at the dark figure he assumed was his room mate.

"*sigh* since I'm already up turn on the lights." as fin said this nitori walked a bit to turn on the lights. once on rin flung his legs over the side of his bed and sat up looking at his some what pale roommate.

"uhm rin-senpai can you uh uhm come with me to practice in the pool?" asked the young male looking at his feet.

"really? cant you go on your own? I mean its not like they care if you sneak in I mean they never really lock the door?" rin scratch the back of his head as he continued to stare at the clock and wished he was asleep. rin loved the pool and swimming. however to him not much can be more important then sleep.

"rin-senpai?" nitori was standing over the red head in a innocent manor.

"rin-senpai what's wrong? your face is bright red do you have a fever?"

rin was surprised to hear nitori say that. he couldn't believe it but after seeing nitori right when he woke up he hated to admit it but he got really hard! rin just looked away from nitori.

"come on! if we waste any more time then the sun will have already be up!" rin then frustrated for feeling like this jumped out of bed and got his swim gear together in a blink of a eye.

"ah! thank you senpai you the best!" nitori then gave rin the most innocent smile that was ever possible. rin (and it killed him inside) looked back to the innocent boy thanking him and he couldn't help but just want to cum right their.

"SHUT UP AND JUST HURRY UP!" rin then rushed out of the room and headed for the pool.

he could faintly hear nitori shout for him to wait up but their is no way he would. rin would never ,even to himself, admit that he felt more attracted sexually to his roommate then he should, by a long shot! however back when he was with haru and makato he had never felt this much love towards one person. sure at one point he thought he was in love with haru but that was his past and he told himself it was nothing and that he was straight. sure that their have been occasions when rin just wanted to take nitori right then and their but he knew that if he did he would take the adorable innocent away. rin grew fond of his loving Lolita charm. rin on some nights admit he wanted nitori in a sexual way. however rin loved seeing that innocence in his eyes that's one of the main reasons he felt so much love for his room mate. however rin loved to imagine the smaller boy in so many dirty situations. thinking these things rin considered to come clean to the boy and go that far.

"rin-senpai!" rin was already in the locker room before he realized it. suddenly nitori scared him by running thought the door panting heavily. which didn't help rin pants problem.

"hu...hu...huh...ri...rin-senpai you ran...huh...before I could get my things...huh..." nitori was taking a minute to catch his breath after chasing his roommate.

"sorry I didn't get a chance to change so just wait a minute senpai." nitori then walked over to change into his swim suit.

rin was shocked. nitori was them most shy person ever but with them being alone in a big locker rin didn't think to much on why he wasn't so shy now

"ni..." rin was about tell nitori it might be best if he just headed back to the room then as he turned around he saw it

rin saw the thing that made him loss it. a image of a fully necked nitori putting on his swimsuit.

"**NITORI!**" rin then grabbed the un expected boy who screamed until rin turned him over to kiss him passionately. nitori didn't return the kiss however soon he felt the passion of rin's lips on his then began to want more against his will he kissed back. rin feeling nitori kiss back he wasn't going to hold back anything at this point. rin lifted nitori and continued to passionately kiss him on the sink. rin then before nitori could step out of the lustful moment began to stroke the smaller boys member as he broke off their kiss for air that they both defiantly needed.

"AH...AHHHH...SE...SENPAI!" rin smirked at seeing how nitori let his emotions rule the moment and enjoyed himself.

"oi who ever you are keep it down!" rin and nitori both shuddered at the sound of someone else.

"CAPTAIN!" both said in union as their captain stood in the door not really showing a shocked look like they thought he would.

* * *

**so thanks for reading see if they can continue or will it end? please comment and don't be scared to make a request if I know the couple and anime I would LOVE to write it for someone. thanks continue reading!**


End file.
